The Sin Eater
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Takes place between seasons two and three. Azula forces Zuko to kidnap Toph, and manipulates both of them to get what she wants. Will Zuko ever have the courage to break them both free?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

Zuko shifted restlessly at his sister's side, watching her pore over the reports. Ty Lee sat at Azula's feet, fiddling with the ends of her long braid. Mai stood at her left, stoic as always. Azula's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She steepled her fingers. "Again," she said. "I need to go over the information again."

"There are three traveling with the Avatar," the lieutenant said again. "Two from the southern water tribe, a boy around seventeen and a girl around sixteen. The girl is a waterbender, but not the boy."

"Those are the two we've encountered before," Azula said. "Both moderately competent, but nothing we cannot handle."

"The Avatar's third companion is a girl around ten or twelve," the lieutenant continued. "A very small but very powerful earthbender. From what we've gathered, however, she is blind."

Azula stared into the distance. Zuko knew that look. That was the "I am formulating something, but you're not going to know what it is until it's too late for you to do anything about it" sort of look. Finally she looked back at the lieutenant. "You're dismissed," she said, with a crisp wave of her hand. He left.

"What gives, Azula?" Mai said. "You've seen all three of the Avatar's companions before, but you made that man tell you all he knew four times."

Azula pushed herself off of the earth king's throne and paced. "I'm looking for a loophole," she said.

"Ooh," said Ty Lee.

Azula whirled around. "The water tribe boy is useless to us," she said.

"Cute…" Ty Lee started to say. Azula shot her a look. "But useless, yeah…"

"Our best bet is either one of the girls," Azula said, continuing her relentless pacing. "The Avatar is fond of that water-tribe girl, but she would be harder to nab." Azula stopped. "The earthbender. That will be the easiest for us."

"She's the one of the most powerful earthbenders in the world. I've heard she can even bend metal," Zuko objected. "How are you-"

Azula shoved her hand in his face. "Shut up, Zuzu," she said. "Firstly, it's not me, it's you three. You'll be the ones to get her. Second, she's _blind_. The lieutenant reported that she can sense vibrations in the ground, but the moment she's off the ground…"

"She's defenseless," Mai realized.

"We'll get her off the earth. Into water, or onto wood," Azula said. "She will be an excellent pawn." She plunked down onto the throne again. "This works best for the Avatar. Emotional warfare. Take away something he cares about, and he will do anything to get them back. Yes, the little earthbender will do nicely."

A servant entered the room and bowed deeply. "Your highness, your uncle wishes an audience," he said.

Zuko turned his head away. "Send him in," Azula said. "And look up, Zuzu, if you have any ounce of backbone left in you."

"Princess Azula, you should not speak to your brother like that."

"I can speak to him any way I like, Uncle," Azula said. She folded her hands. "What is it you want?"

Iroh looked around the throne room. "I see you have retained all of the earth king's décor," he said.

Azula's lips thinned. "Only the Dai Li know that the earth king is gone," Azula said. "To the rest of Ba Sing Se, he is still on the throne. I will keep the décor to keep up appearances, now tell me what you want before I order the Dai Li to take you away."

"I wish to return to my tea shop, niece," Iroh said.

"So you can plot against me?" Azula snorted.

Iroh held out his hands. "I am an old man, Princess Azula," he said. "My days of fighting are over. I wish to spend the rest of my days in my tea shop, making other people happy."

"You're a silly old fool," Azula said.

"I am," Iroh said, "but I would rather be a silly old fool than join with you."

Azula studied her uncle. "I may be getting soft," she said, "but I will let you return. The Dai Li will escort you. When you return, you are forbidden to mention any of this. Do I make myself clear?" Iroh nodded. "I will send the Dai Li to check on you at various occasions, without warning. If I discover even the slightest hint of rebellion, I will not hesitate to order your execution."

"I understand, niece," Iroh said. "I do not like it, but I understand."

"Then go," Azula said.

Iroh looked past her shoulder to Zuko. Zuko felt his face flame. His uncle stared at him for a moment, with an indescribable look in his eyes. Then Iroh turned and left the throne room, escorted by the Dai Li.

"Be glad you're staying with me, Zuzu," Azula said. "If you left, you would be just as much of a fool as he is."

_I'd almost rather be a fool_, Zuko thought, but he pushed it away.

-----

"She's making us capture a little girl," Zuko grumbled.

Ty Lee twisted around on the saddle of her ostrich horse. "What?" she said.

"Nothing," he scowled.

"Gosh, Zuko, you're so moody," Ty Lee said. She bounced up and down in the saddle. "No wonder Mai likes you. You're both all angsty."

Mai's cheeks flamed. "Shut up," she said.

"I don't think he even cares," Ty Lee said.

Zuko stared straight ahead, concentrating. _What is wrong with me? _he wondered. A few months ago he would have been ready to steal, injure, or even kill anyone to get to the avatar. Now he was torn over kidnapping an earthbender. _I need to get my priorities straight, _he thought. _No, can't do that. I don't even know what my priorities are anymore…_

"We've been riding for hours," Mai complained. "Aren't we going to find them yet?"

"We're following the bison's tracks," Zuko said. "I can't tell if we're close or not, but they shouldn't be too far, not with the avatar's injuries."

"Hey, what's that big white lump?" Ty Lee asked, cocking her head to the side. "It looks like a big marshmallow."

Zuko kicked his heels in the sides of his ostrich horse. "Or a sky bison," he said. "Follow my lead."

He had led countless attacks before, but he had never felt so uneasy about them as he did now. The ostrich horses thundered over the field; the river glistened in the distance. Two figures sat on the far bank. Zuko squinted. With a start he recognized the avatar's girl companions. They seemed to be arguing. The smaller of the two girls stood up, but lost her balance and fell hard into the water.

"Perfect," he heard Mai say under her breath. "Hurry up, Zuko."

He kicked his heels in the ostrich horse's flanks. It raced to the river, but skidded to a halt when it reached the water. Zuko tossed the reins to the ground and plunged into the cool water.

The younger girl screamed shrilly, her arms waving as she floundered in the waves. "It's okay," the older girl called, jumping into the water.

Zuko clamped a hand over her wrists and pulled her back. "Just stay out of the way," he said, his lips set.

"Get off me!" she seethed, kicking him hard. He shoved her away and she splashed clumsily on the embankment. "Aang! Sokka!"

"Looking for help?" Mai said. She clamped her hands around her wrists, locking her in a helpless position. Ty Lee leaped in, hitting her in just the right spots. The waterbending girl tumbled to the ground, unable to move.

Zuko swam easily to the younger girl. The water drew her deeper and deeper down and she gulped in mouthfuls of water. Zuko wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her up. She broke the surface with a strangled yelp.

"You're supposed to just freak her out, not drown her for real," Mai said.

"You planned this?" the older girl demanded. Zuko ignored them both as he swam to the shore, dragging the younger one behind him. He pulled her out of the water and onto the shore. She crouched there, shaking and coughing, her eyes bloodshot and dazed. Zuko stared at her as Ty Lee and Mai climbed onto the shore. He looked over to the other side of the river. The older girl stared at them, unable to move.

"Azula will be pleased," Ty Lee offered.

"Here, let me hold onto the kid so you can change," Mai said. Silently he laid the child on the ground at her feet and stalked off behind the trees. He yanked his clothes off viciously and pulled on the dry ones, his thoughts seething through his mind.

When he walked back, Ty Lee was perched on her ostrich horse and Mai was sitting on a boulder, idly examining her fingernails. "She passed out," Mai informed him.

"We're not supposed to kill her," Zuko said. He knelt down beside the child. She was pale but breathing.

"Well, come on," Mai said. "We'd better get back before the avatar and all them find the water tribe girl." She hoisted the girl as if she weighed no more than a baby doll, tossed her over the pommel of her saddle, and mounted after her. Zuko and Ty Lee followed her lead and rode off.

The ride back to Ba Sing Se seemed to last forever. Zuko rode at the front, Mai in the middle, and Ty Lee at the rear. He was surprised that the avatar and the others didn't come after them, but the girls had seemed to be far from their camp, and the water-tribe girl wasn't going to be moving for a while. Still, he glanced back often, expecting to see the avatar coming up fast.

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at the palace. Several Dai Li agents were waiting for them. "Thank goodness!" Ty Lee sighed. "I'm so sick of sitting still!"

Mai yawned. "I'm just so-"

"Let me guess. Bored?" Zuko interrupted.

"What's got you so upset?" Mai said.

"Nothing," he muttered. He tossed the reins to a stableboy and dismounted quickly.

"I trust you didn't return empty handed."

Zuko didn't even bother to turn around. "We didn't," he said in a low voice.

"We got her," Mai said. "Now what are you going to do with her?"

Azula strolled across the courtyard to Mai's ostrich horse. The girl still lay limply over the pommel of the saddle. Her damp clothing clung to her small body. "Well, then," she said. "What do we have here?"

"She hasn't moved at all," Ty Lee said. "Did we kill her?"

"Don't be an idiot," Zuko said.

Azula tapped her finger under the child's chin and tilted it up. She smiled- a slow, cold, cruel smile. "What a pretty baby," she crooned.

The girl snapped her little teeth, but Azula pulled her hand back. The smile remained frozen on her face. "You've got some spirit to you," she said. "I like that."

"They're going to find me," the girl said hoarsely. "I'm going to break out of here, and they're going to find me."

Azula gripped the child's chin, pulling her face towards hers. "Silly baby," she said softly. "I'll kill you before that happens. Understand?"

The girl gave one slight nod. Azula let go. "Take her to her room," she said. "Station guards at the door and at the windows." She turned and walked away, then turned back. "And send in a maid to tend to her."

The Dai Li agents pulled the child down from the ostrich horse and chained her hands behind her back. Her knees buckled under her weight; the agents pulled her up by her elbows and carried her into the palace.

"I'm impressed that you three were actually able to pull this off," Azula said. "I'm sure you must be tired."

"And hungry," Ty Lee added.

Azula turned to walk away. "What are you planning?" Zuko said.

"I'm not planning anything," she said.

"I know you," he said. "You're going to do something to that little girl."

Azula turned and smiled. "I'm not up to anything," she repeated, and she disappeared into the palace.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

I haven't really written much Azula-related stuff. Girlfriend is _diabolical_.

This story began life as "Pieta," which is actually still on the site. It sucked, so I stopped writing it. Then I started developing a story called "The Sin Eater," which also sucked. Then I hit upon a third plotline, and then just sort of mushed them all together in one happy clusterfrick.

I hope you also stay tuned for the rest of Azula's terrible plan...and be sure to tell me what you think of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

"We're not going anywhere," Sokka said fiercely.

"I never said we were," Hakoda said. "We've looked everywhere for them."

Sokka squinted into the falling darkness, his jaw tight. "It's not like her," he said again. "Katara never runs off, Dad."

"I know," he said.

"I wonder if something's wrong with Toph," Sokka said. "They were walking by the shore, weren't they?" He gripped the handle of the short sword on his belt. "What if Toph fell in?"

"Katara's a bender," Hakoda reminded him. "Water's nothing against her."

Sokka sighed. "I know," he said. "I just…I can't think of any explanation. Why would they just leave?"

Hakoda gripped his shoulder. "We'll find them," he said. "We'll dock the ship here until they're back. I promise."

Sokka glanced up at the metal Fire Nation ship, rocking slightly in the waves. "I bet Katara's worrying about Aang," he said. "Usually she checks on him a dozen times a day."

Hakoda frowned. "Your sister…she doesn't have a crush on this airbender boy, does she?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Sokka shrugged. "I don't understand girls, much less the ones related to me."

"Your sister's too little to have a boyfriend," Hakoda said.

"Dad, the 'boyfriend' is in a coma and my sister's missing," Sokka said. "We have other things to worry about."

He sat down by the flickering campfire. _They left after lunch_, he thought, recounting the day's events. _Toph was upset. They were going to talk_.

"Sokka!"

He leaped to his feet, kicking sand into the air. "Dad, it's Katara!" he said.

She stumbled along the shoreline, swaying drunkenly. Hakoda ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Where have you been?" he demanded. She latched her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulders.

"It was Zuko," she said. "And those two girls, Azula's friends. One of them chi-blocked me. I couldn't move. And then…"

Hakoda set Katara down by the fire. Her long brown hair straggled around her face; her eyes were bruised and rimmed with red. "You're all right," he said. "You're fine."

Sokka stared into the darkness of the shore. "Where's Toph?" he said. "Isn't she with you?"

Katara shook her head. "They took her," she said.

He bolted, skidding through the sand. "It's no use," she called. "They took her. It was hours ago." He halted and looked back. "They're long gone by now."

Hakoda placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" he said.

Katara bit her dry lips. "Toph was upset," she said. "We were walking by the shore, and she was arguing with me. She wanted to leave."

"What?" Sokka said, striding back towards the fire. "Why would she say something like that?"

"She's tired," Katara said softly. "She doesn't want to be out here anymore, fighting and traveling. I tried to talk her out of it, and she lost her temper. She pushed me…and she lost her balance."

"She fell into the water," Sokka realized.

"I tried to get to her, but Zuko got there first." Katara wrapped her arms around her knees. "I couldn't do anything. They took her away."

"Was she all right?" Sokka demanded.

Katara rested her chin on her wrists. "I couldn't tell if she was breathing," she said. "But I'm pretty sure she was unconscious."

Hakoda kissed the top of his daughter's head. "We'll find her," he said. "Don't worry."

Katara stared over the flickering flames of the campfire. "What are they going to do to her?" she wondered aloud.

-----

Zuko scratched the back of his neck. The servants scurried out of his way as he made his way down the hallway to the dining room. He pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good morning, Zuko," Azula said sweetly.

"Good morning," the little girl sitting next to her echoed, her voice hollow.

Zuko stared. "What are you doing?" he said.

"Don't be silly," Azula laughed. She stroked the child's hair. "It's just your sisters."

"I have one sister," Zuko said warily. "One sister, one year younger, and obviously miles crazier."

"Are you feeling all right?" Azula said. "You have two sisters. Me, of course, and Isla."

"Who's Isla?" Zuko demanded.

"I am," the little girl said.

Zuko stared at her. The child he had kidnapped and nearly drowned the day before sat next to Azula with her pale green eyes downcast. He long hair was tied up in a similar fashion as Azula's, and she wore a miniature copy of the same dress Azula wore. "She's not my sister," he said in a low, terrible voice.

Azula only laughed, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her close. "Don't be so silly, Zuko," she said. "Isla is our baby sister. Remember? I was four and you were five when she was born. She looks so much like our mother, doesn't she?"

The little girl looked up at him. A thin red scratch made a horizontal line across her throat- the kind of a line a small knife would make. "She looks nothing like her," he said fiercely. "Don't do this, Azula."

"Don't do what?" Azula said. She nudged the child. "Our brother is so silly, isn't he, Isla?"

The door to the dining room swung open. "I'm starving," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"You're always hungry," Mai said.

Zuko turned on his heel and grabbed Mai by the forearm. "I think something's wrong with my sister," he said.

Mai shook his hand free. "Which one?"

Zuko stared at her. "I only have one sister," he repeated.

"But you have two sisters," Ty Lee objected.

"What's going on?" Zuko demanded. He grabbed the table, rattling the teapot and sending a teacup crashing to the floor. "Are you people insane?"

"No, but I think you are," Azula said. "Come, Isla. I think something's wrong with our brother." She stood up and took the smaller girl by the hand. Azula led her out of the room without a backward glance.

Zuko turned on Mai and Ty Lee. "All right, tell me straight," he said. "Azula's crazy, isn't she?"

Mai poured cream into her tea and stirred it idly. "Why?" she said.

"We kidnapped the little girl yesterday," Zuko said. "And now Azula's pretending she's her sister."

"Don't be so mean, Zuko, she's your little sister too," Ty Lee said. "What do you have against Isla? She's so cute."

Zuko picked up the nearest cup and slammed it into the wall. "Don't be insane!" he shouted.

"Honestly, Zuko," Mai said, gliding past. "It's just your sister."

Zuko watched her leave, seething. _Which sister is she referring to?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Notes:**

Who's crazy? Azula's crazy!

Were you expecting this twist? I feel like M. Night Shamalama-what's-his-face. "What a twist!"

Tell me what you think of this chapter so far. What improvements could be done (aside from making it longer; my updates are always too short...)?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

Night in the Ba Sing Se palace was unsettling. Wooden floors creaked, hordes of servants rustled past, the color green permeated everything. Zuko leaned back at his desk and huffed. He'd spent all day hiding in his room, and it was starting to make him go stir-crazy.

Zuko slipped out of the room and walked quietly down the hall. The passageway was cold and quiet; he folded his arms and made his way towards the kitchen.

He paused. The door to his sister's bedroom was cracked slightly open. He could hear Azula talking in a soft voice, even laughing. She sounded more gentle than he'd ever heard her, but that meant nothing. Azula could be quite convincing when she wanted to be.

He walked slowly, his footsteps barely making a sound. And yet-

"Zuko, come in here."

He closed his eyes, sighed, and crossed to Azula's bedroom. "Are things back to normal?" he asked warily.

Azula sat on her bed, her legs folded under her. The girl sat in front of her, her long hair unbound and hanging in a thick, silky mass over her small shoulders. Azula lazily drew a brush through the child's hair. "Of course things are normal," she said. "The question is whether or not you're back to normal."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Zuko said. "I'm not pretending a kidnapped little girl is my sister, so I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't be so mean," Azula said. "You're hurting Isla's feelings." She tied the girl's hair back with a wide silk ribbon.

"That can't be her real name," Zuko said. "Isla was our grandmother's name. This is some random girl who's not even Fire Nation."

"Father named her after our grandmother," Azula said patiently. "Just like I'm named after our grandfather. Goodness, Zuko, you've forgotten everything." She frowned. "And besides, just because Isla isn't a firebender like us doesn't mean that she's not part of our family. How could you be so cruel?" She shook her head and turned to the child. "It's past your bedtime, Isla. Go on." The girl slid off the bed. Azula kissed her on the cheek. "I'll come tuck you in in a moment."

It might have been his imagination, but it almost looked like the girl's face paled. Azula cleared her throat. "What?" Zuko said.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to your sister?" Azula said.

"Goodnight," he said shortly, and turned to leave.

"Be nice, Zuzu," Azula warned. "Give her a kiss goodnight."

Zuko approached the little girl cautiously. Her misty green eyes stared off in the distance. Lightly he touched his lips to her soft cheek. "Goodnight," he said, his voice finally softening.

Azula snapped her fingers. A Dai Li agent materialized and escorted the girl out of the room. "If she's our sister, why is she guarded?" Zuko said.

"Don't be stupid. She's blind, and she's in a house she's not familiar with," Azula said. "Besides, she sleepwalks. If we don't have guards around her, she can get hurt. Remember when she fell down the stairs when she was six?"

"No, I don't," Zuko said. "I only met the kid a day ago."

Azula stood up, crossing her arms. "Zuko," she said. "My patience is wearing thin." She pulled her long hair over one shoulder. "Besides, you'll hurt Isla's feelings."

Zuko turned and stalked away. "You'll come around," Azula called after him. "I know you will."

-----

Zuko tossed and turned. It had to be two o'clock in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He sat up, the sheet sliding away from his shoulders, and rubbed his pounding temples. Slowly he stood up and wandered towards the door. Maybe a drink would help him sleep.

The halls of the palace were silent. No one was awake at this godforsaken hour but him. His footsteps echoed against the enameled walls and vaulted ceilings.

He turned the corner and nearly ran into the Dai Li agent at the door. The man didn't acknowledge him. "Sorry," Zuko mumbled. 

He stared, bleary-eyed, at the closed door. _This must be where Azula's keeping the kid_, he realized.

The whole palace was quiet, but he could hear someone talking behind the door. The voice was intense, familiar, and too indistinct for him to understand. There was a sharp sound, like a palm striking skin, and then a second voice- soft, breathy, and terrified.

Zuko's stomach twisted as he stood there and listened. The first voice murmured something. The bed creaked. The second voice rose, spiraling louder, until he heard another stinging hit and the voice was muffled.

_Azula's hurting that kid_, he realized.

He stood by the door a little longer, straining to hear the stifled exchange of words. But he gave up, and he walked away.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Gaugh, this chapter sucks. Sorry about that.

Let me know what you think! And the next chapter will be better, I promise.


End file.
